La guerra del fin de todas las guerras
by AJcosmo
Summary: Los siglos pasan, las lenguas han callado, las profecias se cumplen, y la tecnología crece, ya es hora de que la guerra santa entre humanos y pokemon comienze de nuevo, y con toda la brutalidad posible.
1. Introduccion :La despedida de un Padre

"_**La guerra del fin de todas las guerras"**_

_**La guerra Santa**_

Pues bien, aquí me tienen, este es mi primer fanfic de pokémon, la historia puede no gustarles por el simple hecho de que no siempre van a ver la tan gastada magia que acostumbramos a ver en otros fics, si va a ver pero a su debido tiempo, nada mas denme chance, se los agradezco. Ojala y no se salga de control lo que estoy a punto de empezar.

_Otra cosa: Pokémon no me pertenece, y ni lo quiero comprar (ya quisiera yo), pero lo que yo invente en lo que vaya de la historia, eso si es mió, cuestión de principios nada mas._

_AJcosmo_

**Introducción**: "La despedida de un padre"

¿Que es un rey?... un rey es aquel que cree, aquel que tiene fe, que tiene valor, que tiene principios, que tiene espíritu, … un rey es aquel que representa a Dios mismo, ya que con justicia juzga, y que con justicia será juzgado.

Y… ¿Qué ocurre cuando un rey muere, sencillo, el universo solloza.

Pero que pasa cuando el rey que muere… es tu padre, jamás lo entenderé, solo entiendo las palabras que me dijo cuando murió, … ahí estaba el, lleno de heridas, al igual que mi madre, ambos, aun así, lucían imponentes, con las alas aun con querer volar, con querer vivir, con querer amar.

He aquí lo que me dijo a mi y a mi hermana, antes de dejar este mundo.

_Hijo mió, joya mía, mi rico plumaje de oro y mi sol. Mira y sé precavido, porque este mundo es muy peligroso, muy dificultoso y desasosegado, muy cruel y temible; nadie escapa de sus descensos y subidas, de los torbellinos que en él hay; ni de las falsedades y dobleces y engañosas palabras que en el hay._

Ten gran cuidado de hacerte amigo de un Dios. Mira que no te desvíes de este camino; que no presumas, que no te enaltezcas en tu corazón, ni tampoco te acobardes ni te desesperes.

Vive con los demás en paz y quietud; no seas un obcecado, no seas un levantisco. ¡Que no resultes vano, que no seas un frustrado!

Si obras mal, mostraras en tu rostro y en tu corazón que nada de lo que es bueno ha quedado en ti; que eres un pervertido, y no tendrás otra suerte y destino que la embriaguez y el peor de los vicios, que es el de las drogas. Sangre humana es lo que beberías, eso comerías, y así te meterás tu mismo en las trampas y en las redes, y quedarás tan fuera de ti que por tu misma voluntad te iras a arrojar a las llamas o en el precipicio.

Lo que debes cuidar es que no pierdas el tiempo que Dios te da en este mundo, porque nos es tan útil, como el alimento para el cuerpo. Aprovecha cada día, no te engañes…

Y en lo que atañe a la honestidad que debes tener en el comer es ésta: cuando comieres no lo hagas muy aprisa, ni des grandes bocados de alimento, ni metas mucha vianda junta en la boca, porque no te atragantes, ni tragues lo que comes como animal vil y cualquiera; comerás con sosiego y reposo y beberás con templanza cuando bebieres.

Lo que también te aviso hijo, es que en tus atavíos seas moderado; no seas atildado en tu vestir ni demasiado fantástico; no busques mantos extraños ni demasiado bordados, ni tampoco lleves ropas rotas o viles, porque es señal de bajeza… Preséntate bien, no traigas las alas arrastrando por vía de fantasía, de manera que vayas tropezando con ellas al andar; tampoco lo llevaras tan corto que quede muy alto, ni te lo anudarás bajo el brazo. Y aunque estas cosas veas que los otros las hacen, no los imites. Hijo míos, mi tesoro

_Y a ti, hija mía muy amada, mi hermoso plumaje de plata y mi hermosa luna: óyeme bien y acoge lo que te digo. Acá en este mundo vamos por un camino muy alto y muy estrecho y desviándose de él no podemos sino caer en una profunda barranca y despeñarnos de una gran altura. Esto quiere decir que todas las cosas que hagamos y digamos deben ser regladas por la providencia._

Cuando hablares no te apresuraras en el hablar ni mostraras desasosiego, sino que hablaras poco a poco y calmadamente; no alzaras la voz ni la adelgazaras mucho ni hablaras por las narices; que tu palabra tenga buen sonido, y la voz sea mediana.

Mira, hija, que en el andar has de ser honesta; no andes con apresuramiento ni con demasiado espacio, porque es señal de andar despacio, y el andar de prisa muestra desasosiego que para ello tienes entendimiento.

Hija mía a quien amo tiernamente: mira que vivas en el mundo con paz y con reposo y con contento los días que vivieres… Guarda estos ejemplos en tu corazón, que este te será con candela y como luz todo el tiempo que estés en este mundo.

_Hijos míos, ustedes son la prueba en vida de que los pokémon y los seres humanos podemos vivir en paz y armonía, por eso vinieron al mundo, para protegerlo, aunque su madre y yo ya no estemos, ahora es su deber de mirar al mundo como yo lo vi como cuando era joven, creo pues, en su infinita sabiduría de que sabrán escoger bien al elegido, ya que este le será útil en la defensa contra la raza del acero durante milenios, se que harán bien si es que algún día deciden tomar venganza, pero ustedes saben mas que nadie que la venganza jamás ha traído buenos sentimientos, sus sentimientos nobles y puros son gracias al amor de su madre, su fortaleza y valor son del amor de mi parte, y esos son los sentimientos que la raza del acero jamás podrá tener, esa es su mayor debilidad._

_Hijos míos, deben ser muy precavidos a las tentaciones de la raza del acero, deben resistir en su ser, en sus corazones, las emociones que a veces, sin querer, acaban engañándonos, y al final no somos mas que seres vulnerables, solo serian carne y hueso, deben andar con mucho cuidado, tomen las armas mas potentes que existen en la faz de la tierra, la fe y el amor, ambas razas las usaran, si aprenden a usarlas a tiempo, no deben temer a nada ni a nadie._

_Queridos Hijos, hagan que este mensaje de un padre en agonía, llegue a todos los rincones de nuestro mundo, que cada humano comprenda que para vivir por milenios, es necesario aplicar el concepto mas sencillo que exige la vida, la convivencia. De ser necesario, tomen las manos de un hombre de la raza del acero, si hay sinceridad en sus ojos, enséñale lo que yo les he enseñado, por que el conocimiento es tan adorado por nosotros, los Pokémon y los humanos, como lo es para la raza del acero; si este ser comprende lo que yo les he dicho el día de hoy, llénense de jubilo, por que de ser así… Hijos míos, habremos triunfado._

_No lloren por mi hijos, ni por mí ni por nadie, ya que las lagrimas solo triunfaran si en ellas hay fe y amor, recuérdenlo._

_Con amor Ho-oh, Solaris II_

Después de terminar, murió, … no supe que hacer en ese momento, me hablo como padre, no como rey, a pesar del dolor de mi corazón, me sentía orgulloso de que mi padre fuese Pokémon, y que a pesar de que tenia un corazón de humano, jamás deje de quererlo, y jamás dejo de hablar con ese corazón.

Mi hermana solo cubría su rostro con sus plateadas alas, ella era de sentimientos mas complejos que los míos, solo sabía que Lugia, Luna, sufría mas que yo

Ahora, es mi turno, de que yo y mi hermana , junto a los humanos, gobernemos este mundo, y hagamos de el, lo que la raza del acero jamás permitió, un paraíso.

Ahora ya tengo un nombre nuevo y un nuevo destino , Ho-Oh Solaris III, Rey del imperio de Nova Terra, y guardian de las puertas del reino del Hombre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues hasta aquí llega la introducción, ¿Que les parecio, estuvo bien que Ho-Oh hiciera la narración? OK en el siguiente capitulo, sabrán que onda con este rollo de arriba, pero en nuestros tiempos, ya con todo y Ash y compañía.

Les advierto que voy a moldear el mundo pokémon a mi agrado, nada fuera de lo normal, pero voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para hacerlo.

AH y dejes REVIEWS por favor.

From México AJcosmo


	2. El legado de la Humanidad

"_**La guerra del fin de todas las guerras"**_

_N/A: Pues a partir de este capitulo en adelante, habrá un narrador, yo especificare si es un personaje de la historia o simplemente es cualquier narrador. Arre pues._

_Ah, y todo o la mayoría es inventado, no se vayan con la finta de algunos nombres._

**Capitulo 1** "El legado de la humanidad"

Jueves 31 de Diciembre de 1998, 11:40 de la noche…

_Sobre la Catedral de Cristo Rey…_

Tres figuras corren apresuradas sobre las escaleras de la torre mayor de la catedral de Cristo Rey, tratan de llegar a la cima de esta, sus rostros muestran gran preocupación y emoción al mismo tiempo, el tercero de ellos lleva sobre su espalda un equipo de comunicación, constantemente informa lo que va sucediendo.

-¿Qué que sea cierto coronel?- pregunta el primer sujeto, lleva uniforme militar color negro y en mano, una pistola escuadra calibre .45

-Llevo años de investigación en esto, como podría fallar, el universo nunca se equivoca sargento Markus- contesto un hombre de 30 años, alto, corpulento, de uniforme militar negro con una boina de color azul, armado con un arma igual a la del primer soldado, solo que con silenciador.

-¿Pero no cree que es absurdo?-

-¿Qué es absurdo?-

-Que es absurdo creer en unos sucesos escritos hace 5000, 2000, 1000, y 500 años, digo, estamos a un año del milenio, se ha conseguido al fin la paz, para eso el emperador y el rey han hecho un llamado a cada rincón del mundo a favor de la paz, no creo…- fue interrumpido por el coronel.

-Mira muchacho- dijo tomándolo del cuello y chocándolo con una pared, poniendo su arma en su cabeza- llevo 15 años de mi maldita vida investigando eventos que jamás pensé que pasarían, ¿tienes idea de cuantos hombres y mujeres he perdido bajo mi mando por culpa de esos escritos?- el soldado no contesto- a 1200… y no creo que hayan muerto en vano. –soltó al soldado y guardo su arma- solo te pido un poco de respeto con tus compañeros caídos, y no solo con ellos, sino con todos aquellos que murieron por causa de esos escritos por mas de 2000 años, ¿me ha entendido bien?-

-Señor, si, señor- contesto el soldado incorporándose

-Además, tanto usted como yo, no creemos que esa paz dure mucho, ¿o acaso me equivoco?-

-No señor-

-OK-

-¿Señor?- dijo ahora el tercer soldado, el de las comunicaciones

-¿Si cabo?- contesto el coronel

-11:43 señor, debemos apresurarnos-

-Con gusto cabo-

Después del incidente, los tres llegaron al balcón de la torre de la catedral, el sargento Markus instalo un telescopio portátil, lo dirigió a la luna, le instalo una cámara y no cambio de esa posición.

-Listo coronel Snyder –

-Bien, soldado Gunn, comience con las maniobras de comunicación, mantenga en comunicación constante con el general Anderson-

-entendido señor-

11:55 p.m.

Los tres soldados observaban la luna con todo detalle, la cámara estaba conectada a la mochila de comunicación de Gunn, todo lo que pasaba era transmitido a una Base de operaciones muy cerca de ahí, pero… ¿Por qué no observar la luna desde esa base de operaciones?... ¿la razón, simple… desde la mañana de este día hubo mucha interferencia satelital por parte de cierta fuerza desconocida que se detecto en el sol y al anochecer, la interferencia creció enormemente gracias a la luna, y los sistemas de emergencia estaban ocupados para los festejos de año nuevo.

-Vamos desgraciada… aparece ya- se dijo el general para sí mismo

12:00 a.m.

Era ya 1999, solo un año distanciaba al mundo del nuevo milenio, solo un año para que el mundo y el sistema solar despertaran para una nueva era. Y después de 15 minutos de espera, el coronel Snyder y sus hombres vieron lo que estaban esperando, una reacción en la luna.

Pero no cualquier reacción, era algo extraordinario, hermoso hasta cierto punto, la luna brillaba mas de lo normal, como si fuera el sol, sobre de ella un enorme cometa la sobrevolaba de extremo a extremo, y a pesar de estar sorprendidos, ninguno dejo de concentrarse en sus trabajos.

-Que te dije, sucedió- dijo Snyder

-Si, y es sorprendente- contesto Markus

-¿Pero coronel, que pensaran los que están viendo eso en todo el imperio?- pregunto Gunn

-Yo espero que solo admiren el paisaje, la verdad se les será revelada cuando el emperador lo ordene-

-¿Y… cuando se enterara el emperador de lo que en realidad es?- pregunto Markus

-Lo sabrá cuando se de cuenta de su destino y el del imperio-

-Señor… recibo ordenes del general Anderson, dice que quiere imágenes enseguida-

-Enterado- Snyder se acerco a la cámara y conecto otro cable a la mochila de comunicaciones, enseguida la maquina descargo imágenes a la mochila…

-Señor… el general quiere hablar con usted.

-Aquí Snyder- dijo tomando el auricular de Gunn

-Buen espectáculo, no lo cree coronel- dijo el general

-Ya lo creo señor… ¿hay confirmación señor?-

-Aún no, las computadores están limpiando la imagen, buenas tomas, a quien le debemos el honor?-

-Al sargento Markus y al cabo Gunn del batallón 40, 2º ejercito-

-Perfecto, el éxito de esta misión es gracias a los tres, buen trabajo-

-Gracias señor-

5 minutos mas tarde, el evento ya había terminado todo estaba como debería estar, e inclusive las comunicaciones por satélite volvieron al 100, se habían grabado 30 min. desde la llegada de los tres soldados.

-¿Ya hay confirmación señor?- pregunto Snyder

-Felicidades coronel, la espera ha terminado, ELLA era la que sobrevolaba la luna- contesto el general

-Magnifico, simplemente magnifico-

-Ahora vuelvan, se acerca una semana muy agitada, y que decir del año, descansen bien esta noche, podría ser la última noche pacifica de este año, ahora debemos tener mas fe que antes… Anderson fuera- corto la comunicación el general.

-¿Y bien… que tenemos?- pregunto Markus

-Pues como se los explico… ya se… el nombre Lugia les suena- contesto el coronel

-Si, viene del códice 4 de la creación de la luna y el mar- contesto Gunn

-No me diga que ese cometa era Lugia en persona-

-Así es sargento, y ahórrese la pregunta, las profecías de los códices si se van a cumplir a partir de este momento- contesto el coronel

-¿Y … ahora que hacemos?- pregunto el cabo

-Regresemos las cintas a la base, y regresaremos al cuartel, supongo que ustedes no tendrán la semana tan agitada como yo, pues bien, tómense 3 días de licencia- concluyo el coronel

-Señor, si señor- dijeron al unísono los dos soldados.

-Ahora larguémonos de aquí-

_En el mundo hay tres grandes continentes…_

Las Naciones Aliadas…Kanto (al sur), junto a Johto (al este) , Hoenn (al norte) , El archipiélago Naranja (al oeste) y Tierra Santa (centro), completan las Naciones Aliadas, aunque son continentes separados por el mar, estudios recientes demuestran que antes fue un gran continente y con el paso de siglos se ha ido separando, el territorio de Naciones Aliadas es el mas poblado en lo que a Pokémon se refiere, prácticamente es en esos territorios donde los seres humanos realizan torneos o ligas para los Pokémon, ademas de eventos deportivos para los seres humanos, como la Olimpiada.

Las Naciones Aliadas están gobernadas por cinco grandes Ministros, cada uno controla un continente, ellos rinden cuentas a un solo hombre, al descendiente de la familia que controla la Alianza desde hace siglos, el rey Ricardo X "el León" gobierna desde Tierra Santa, y a sus 25 años, es el rey mas joven y sabio que jamás haya visto su reino, es un joven digno de admirase, amable, justo, valiente y deportista, y solo lo que le hace falta para que el reino fuera perfecto… era tener su reina.

Al oeste cruzando el océano, esta "_ab - umm_" , el continente Árabe, es un continente tipo desértico en un 60, su extensión es como tener a Johto y Hoenn juntos, es gobernado por el Sultán Abdel Kader VIII "el Tigre", normalmente las dificultades religiosas no han dejado hacer posible la paz entre ambos continentes, solo han podido compartir ideas y elementos en ciencia, tecnología, y deportes, la diplomacia es el último recurso para lograr la tan deseada paz. En el también habitan los Pokémon solo que en menor número.

Y al este… se encuentra "Titán", el continente del Acero, muy poco se sabe de lo que ocurre en ese continente, casi ningún habitante de la Alianza o de "ab – umm" se ha atrevido a pisarlo, es un mundo totalmente desconocido, según la tradición, hace 5000 años se hacían conocer como "la raza del acero" y que ellos eran un pueblo guerrero por naturaleza, se dice que ellos odiaban a las criaturas – elementos, es decir los Pokémon y a sus aliados humanos, el hecho provoco una guerra entre las antiguas razas de Kanto, Johto, Naranja, y Hoenn y la raza del acero, después de 50 años de guerra santa, los ejércitos aliados fueron rodeados en el territorio de tierra santa, ya que la especialidad de la raza del acero era el dominio de los metales, que ellos consideraban que era el elemento propio del hombre y no del Pokémon, en la última batalla, narra la leyenda que los mas grandes y poderosos Pokémon del universo, pelearon a lado de los humanos, y exterminaron a casi todo el ejercito del acero, lo que provoco que los sobrevivientes escaparan a través de Hoenn y atravesaran un estrecho que en la antigüedad unía a Hoenn con un continente desconocido, nadie sabe exactamente que paso en la última batalla, pero ese pedazo de tierra era tan grande como los territorios de la Alianza, y desde hace 5000 años jamás han dejado pasar a nadie que provenga de alguna región de la Alianza.

La única intromisión de la Alianza y "Ab – Umm" en Titán, fue en 1918 y el 1945, en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando los emperadores de ese continente quisieron dominar el mundo por medio de la fuerza armada, solo perdieron esas guerras con ayuda de la resistencia del pueblo de Titán, y aunque jamás invadieron esos territorios, la Alianza envió suficiente ayuda humanitaria, dígase soldados voluntarios…, ellos jamás regresaron a su patria.

Pero hoy, ya es 1999, un año falta para el milenio, el rey Ricardo ha solicitado al Sultán una nueva oportunidad a la paz, incluso ha pedido al emperador de Titán, unirse a esa paz, y al fin romper con ese bloqueo de 5000 años, increíblemente el emperador de Titán ha aceptado, y aunque nadie, ni siquiera el rey o el sultán lo conocen, el ha dicho que dará un mensaje a la Alianza, el día 1 de enero del año 1999.

_Feliz Año Nuevo…_

Viernes 1 de enero de 1999

Pueblo Paleta. 11:00 a.m.

Pueblo paleta es una pequeña comunidad ubicada en el sur de la región Kanto, es una comunidad pacifica, y libre de crímenes, y en ella se encuentra uno de los centros de investigación Pokémon mas prestigiosos de Kanto, el "Laboratorio del Profesor Oak" es mundialmente reconocido, ya que es ahí donde Samuel Oak, realiza estudios sobre la vida y el comportamiento de los Pokémon.

Cerca de los sembradíos de maíz hay una casa, en ella vive un muchacho y su madre, sus nombres son Ash y Delia Ketchum, el esta por cumplir 16 años, su madre cumplirá 36, el esta preparándose para poder competir en la Liga de la región Hoenn, esta a unas pocas semanas de empezar el torneo, aunque jamás se imagino que su papel en este mundo seria aun mas grande que ganar cualquier liga Pokémon.

Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing …

-No, otro rato mas… - dijo un joven de cabello negro, 15 años, de cabello negro muy revuelto, estaba acostado en su cama… bueno, a los pies de su cama, ya que parece estar un poco (como no) desvelado.

Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing

-Mas decencia… es año nuevo, déjame dormir-

Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing

-Aparte aun es muy temprano-

Riiiiiiiiing son las once de la mañana, cero minutos

-Ya ves es temprano- alzando la mano toco la parte superior del despertador y lo apago, jalo el cable del mueble, y el aparato le cayo en la cabeza

-Hijo de …- y se volvió a dormir.

-¿Sigue dormido aun?- pregunto una chica pelirroja de 15 años, su rostro se veía cansado, los ojos estaban irritados aun, pero se notaba que tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Si, sigue dormido, ¿procedemos ya?- le contesto un muchacho de 20 años, moreno, que no se veían sus ojos, el también tenía una sonrisa de demonio.

-Tracey, trae las cubetas ya, esto se pondrá bueno-

-Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir esto a ti Misty- dijo Tracey con dos cubetas llenas de agua

-Gracias, ah ¿le pusiste los trozos de hielo que sobraron anoche?- le pregunto Misty

-Por supuesto, quiero ver que cara pone Ash cuando le demos la bienvenida al año nuevo al estilo de MIsty- contesto Tracey

Y bueno, últimamente a Misty le pareció que la vida se le estaba haciendo muy aburrida, así que desde hace un mes, decidió jugarle bromas a todo mundo, a sus hermanas, Brock, Tracey, pero su victima favorita era el buen Ash.

Le jugaba bromas horrendas, tenia su cómplice claro, el ratón amarillo era ese cómplice, y lo mas triste del asunto, era que Ash se aguantaba cada una de las bromitas de su amiga Misty.

En fin los tres adolescentes entraron a la habitación de Ash, a Brock se le rompía el corazón de verlo tan "indefenso", a Tracey le causaba curiosidad ver el rostro de Ash, Misty, aun estaba presa de la cruda que se puso la noche anterior, bueno… los tres aun estaban crudos por la nochecita de fin de año.

-Uno… dos … TRES- Grito Misty arrojando el contenido de la cubeta sobre el cuerpo de Ash

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO- Grito Brock

Ash solo respiraba aceleradamente, apenas y podía creer que lo que le estaban haciendo era una broma, y cuando iba a decir algo, Brock lo tomo por la espalda, lo tiro en su cama y se le encimo, Tracey siguió después, y al final Misty se encimo. Todo era risas entre esos tres, hasta pikachu que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, no hacía nada mas que reírse.

11:45 a.m.

-Muchachos, a desayunar- grito Delia desde la cocina

-Enseguida bajamos, solo falta Ash- grito Tracey desde el piso de arriba

-Vaya, no los entiendo, se hacen bromas entre ellos, y nadie toma represalias, y lo peor del caso es que las peores se las hacen a Ash- dijo Delia para si misma- bueno… mejor enciendo el televisor y veo las noticias.

En los noticieros todo era motivo de expectación, la noticia en boca de todos era que por fin, el mundo occidental conocería al emperador de "Titán", y que daría un mensaje sobre la paz que las Naciones Aliadas y los Reinos Árabes querían formalizar con sus territorios, el mensaje comenzaría al medio día de hoy, duraría 10 minutos, y luego se retiraría y comenzarían las formalidades diplomáticas, que se realizarían en alguna parte de la costa de Johto.

-Mmmmmmm, me pregunto si se tipo será un anciano decrepito, o una especie de dictador- se pregunto Delia

-Ya llegamos- dijeron los 4 muchachos

-Ya era hora, siente a comer por favor- les contesto un poco molesta

-¿Algo interesante en la televisión mamá?-

-Pues que en 10 minutos el emperador de Titán se presentara ante nuestro mundo, solo hablan de eso-

-Yo me pregunto como será-

-Yo creo que debe de ser una hermosa dama- dijo Brock con su expresión de enamorado

-Oye estúpido, dijo emperador, es decir hombre- le recrimino Misty tirándole de una oreja

-Hey… soñar no ha matado a nadie- le contesto

12:00 p.m.

-Ahora dejaremos de transmitir para dar a conocer el men…saje… del… em…pe…r…- se cortaron las transmisiones.

-Hey, ya va a comenzar, silencio todos- intervino Tracey

En ese momento apareció en la pantalla un escudo, supusieron que era el escudo de la nación de Titán, y una voz dijo "Señoras y Señores del mundo Occidental… el emperador del continente Titán… Alexander Baker.

Y entonces apareció un hombre muy joven, pacería estar entre los 19 o 20 años, tenia un rostro sencillo, bien parecido, vestía un traje de gala militar de color negro y una chamarra de color gris, con vivos metálicos en las mangas, tenía el cabello corto, color café, peinado a un estilo muy juvenil, se veía realmente tranquilo… muy tranquilo.

-Waaaaaaw, que guapo es- dijo Misty con corazones en sus ojos

-Parece un simple muchacho- dijo Delia

-Parece ser de mi edad- dijo Brock

-No creo que el sea el emperador, se ve muy joven- completo Ash.

-Buenas Tardes…, mi nombre es Alexander Baker…, emperador de los territorios de Titán, y comandante supremos de sus fuerzas armadas,… estoy aquí para ser testigo de un día histórico en la vida de nuestro planeta… hoy estoy antes ustedes como vocero de la paz por parte de mi pueblo… que a partir de que ustedes solicitaron la paz, estallo en alegría y jubilo, ya que por fin podremos dejar de vivir separados por un muro, no solo por el océano… sino por el miedo y el odio… a partir de hoy ese muro de miedo y odio acaba de ser golpeado, tremendamente, ya que por fin, nuestros mundos coexistirán en plena paz y armonía, que nos beneficiara a los tres continentes… y sobre todo… asegurara el futuro de nuestros hijos.

Al fin podremos resolver dudas que agobias a nuestro planeta, podremos compartir y desarrollar nueva ciencia y tecnología, podremos emprender una nueva ruta del conocimiento al fusionar las ciencias y las artes, y podremos confirmar la paz, a través de los juegos y deportes, sus olimpiadas y nuestra semana internacional de los deportes, y lo mas importante, desmantelaremos y exterminaremos al terrorismo, que tanto los agobia a ustedes como a nosotros… ya no tendremos miedo, ahora ellos serán los que tengan miedo.

También, será una perfecta oportunidad para poder redimir los errores de la primera y segunda guerra mundial, ustedes han pedido explicaciones desde hace 60 años, y están en su derecho de saberlo, tanto la Alianza como los reinos Árabes, perdieron miles de personas en estas guerra, pero recuerden que igual perdimos gente, perdimos millones, y esas son heridas que nuestros hijos jamás deben de conocer, no es justo, si nuestros padres tuvieron la desgracia de sentir la crudeza de la guerra, créanme, Titán esta arrepentida, y hubo un tiempo en el que pensamos que jamás volveríamos a tener la gloria de nuestros antepasados, pero gracias a nuestra fe y nuestro amor, pudimos levantarnos y pudimos mirar al cielo otra vez, por que algo que aprendemos en Titán desde niños es que nada se hace sin la ayuda de Dios.

Ahora, amigos de occidente, le daré una breve explicación de cómo es muestro mundo.

Nuestro mundo esta dividido en 5 grandes reinos, regidos por 5 generales, estos reinos son "_Aurum_", "_Plattus_", "_Plumbum_", "_Ferreum_" ,y "_Titania_" la capital y tierra santa del imperio, somos grandes productores de metales y energéticos para industrias de diferentes clases, cada reino trabaja diferentes clases de metal, y lo procesa según sus necesidades.

Cada 4 años tenemos un evento llamado "Semana Internacional de los Deportes" ya sea de verano o de invierno, es su equivalente a sus Olimpiadas, el siguiente punto de reunión se encuentra en una ciudad del reino Titania, será el año que sigue, el 2000, ojala podamos contar con su presencia, tanto social como deportiva, que mejor forma para recibir el nuevo milenio como un gran evento deportivo, sacando lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

Ahora bien, al parecer el día lunes comenzaran las platicas para la paz, y aunque no hay nada asegurado, créanme, que hoy se ha dado el primer paso para alcanzar nuestro objetivo, la paz.

Por ley, no se me permite salir del imperio, así que no podré ser yo el que firme los tratados de paz, pero enviare a la persona mas importante para mi, mi hermana, ella es una gran diplomática, su palabra es tan importante como la mía, aunque el océano me separe de la conferencia de paz, me mantendré al tanto por vía electrónica, y créanme que ruego a Dios para que tanto sus decisiones como las nuestras beneficien a los hijos de la Alianza, los Árabes y a los nuestros.

Aún hay una esperanza para seguir viviendo. Muchas Gracias- concluyo el joven emperador.

Enseguida su imagen desapareció, y la televisora local reanudo sus transmisiones.

-Si que tenía un discurso preparado- comento Tracey

-Donde se consigue un sujeto así, que haga de esos discursos- dijo Ash

-¿Y tu para que quieres a alguien que haga discursos?- dijo Misty

-Como que para que… para el día que gane la Liga Hoenn, tendré que dar un gran discurso de mi victoria- dijo orgulloso Ash

-AH… genial-

-No… no sean tan estéticos, no se dieron cuenta que no tenia nada escrito, el hablo con el corazón, se ve que realmente quiere entablar comunicación con nuestro mundo- contesto Brock

-¿Creen ustedes que tenga un as bajo la manga?- pregunto Delia

-No lo creo, tanto ellos como nosotros queremos vivir en paz-termino Brock

Mientras tanto en Titania…

-Buen discurso señor-

-Gracias general Anderson, no se escucho muy estúpido lo que dije- le dijo Alexander

-No señor, hablar con el corazón jamás se ha escuchado estúpido-

-Gracias amigo, discúlpame un momento, debo ir a preparar la salida de mi hermana- y Alexander se retiro de inmediato

Anderson también salio, se dirigió a un balcón del palacio en el que se encontraban, saco un teléfono celular, y marco.

-Aquí Anderson, primera fase del códice, cumplida-

-Señor, tenemos dos días para esperar que la segunda fase se cumpla-

-Ruego a Dios que se- concluyo el general.

Volviendo a Pueblo Paleta 1:30 p.m.

El profesor Oak, estaba de visita en casa de Ash, ya que no había visto a sus amigos la noche anterior.

-Vieron el mensaje- pregunto el profe

-Si, y me pareció algo trabajado- le dijo Misty

-Yo no confió en lo que dice- dijo Tracey

-No lo conoces y no confías en el, que novedad- le contesto Brock

-¿Será cierto lo que dicen los libros?- pregunto Ash

-¿Sobre?-

-Que ningún hombre de nuestro continente ha llegado, y que tampoco ningún entrenador Pokémon ha llegado ahí-

-No… eso no es cierto hijo- dijo Delia

-Que… quiere decir que si hay alguien que ha cruzado y llegado a Titán, ¿y han regresado?- pregunto intrigada Misty

-Si… fue el- dijo Delia señalando al profe Oak

-¡Usted!- dijeron los 4 muchachos

-Así es, en los 80s comités deportivos mandaban pequeños grupos de deportistas para que participaran el lo que hay llaman "Semana Internacional de los Deportes", yo y el padre de Ash fuimos parte de esos equipos en 1980-

-QUE, mi papá conoció Titán- interrumpió Ash.

-Si, el y yo éramos parte del equipo de tiro, fue el un reino llamado Plattus, estuvimos una semana, vimos cosas impresionantes, ese es un mundo muy Tecnológico, casi como el nuestro, muy limpio y ordenado, aunque, siempre había intervención militar en las calles, sus leyes son muy estrictas, inclusive a nosotros se nos hicieron muy duras- concluyo el profe.

-Eso si es nuevo para mi- dijo Ash- pero porque hasta hoy me estoy enterando

-Bueno, hay cosas que pensé que jamás pasarían- dijo Delia.

-Bueno… supongo que si- dijo con algo de tristeza

Inmediatamente Ash se levanto de su asiento, y salio al patio, busco un banco y se quedo en sus pensamientos.

-¿En donde estarás Papá?

Continuara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del primer Capitulo

Quejas dudas y comentarios, y … ¿insultos? en sus Reviews.

From México AJcosmo


End file.
